quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Hell's Keep v1.0
Hell's Keep v1.0 or Hell's Keep is a Multiplayer level. This level was one of the rare maps made with the QuakeEd editor after the original game's release. This level is inspired by the Doom II level, MAP07: Dead Simple. This level was intentionally made to be smaller and more in-line with Quake gameplay. Upon starting the level, the player will see a large number of "light is not a field" error messages. This does not cause any issues during gameplay. Included with this level was a small separate level designed to showcase the credits for this map, Our Names. Spawn Locations * Outer Courtyard, corner between Moving Platform and Shells side. (corrupt) * Staircase with Nailgun in Outer Courtyard, corner between Shells side and side opposite Moving Platform. (corrupt) * Rockets corner of Water ring in Inner Courtyard. * Side without Shells in Outer Courtyard. (corrupt) * Corner of Inner Courtyard near Shells. (corrupt) * Corner opposite Rockets corner of Water ring in Inner Courtyard. * Corner of middle section of Inner Courtyard, far side from Thunderbolt hole and Rockets. * Water ring of Inner Courtyard. (corrupt) Important Item Locations Weapons * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - Doorway of Inner Courtyard leading to middle section. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - Opposite doorway of Inner Courtyard leading to middle section. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - Doorway of Inner Courtyard between other two doorways, leads to middle section. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - Final doorway of Inner Courtyard leading to middle section. * Nailgun - Corner of Outer Courtyard, staircase leading to Inner Courtyard. * Nailgun - Opposite corner of Outer Courtyard, staircase leading to Inner Courtyard. * Nailgun - Corner of Outer Courtyard between other two corners, staircase leading to Inner Courtyard. * Nailgun - Final corner of Outer Courtyard, staircase leading to Inner Courtyard. * Grenade Launcher - Inner Courtyard, platform surrounded by Water in middle section. * Rocket Launcher - Moving Platform in Outer Courtyard. * Thunderbolt - Hole in Water of Inner Courtyard, far side from Moving Platform of Outer Courtyard. Powerups * Green Armor - Water ring of Inner Courtyard, corner with 25 Health. * Green Armor - Water ring of Inner Courtyard, diagonal from corner with 25 Health. * Red Armor - Moving Platform in Outer Courtyard. Room-By-Room Summarization Outer Courtyard * Red Armor on Moving Platform. * 4 Nailguns, 1''' in each staircase in the corners, lead to Inner Courtyard. * '''Rocket Launcher on Moving Platform. * 6 Shells, 2''' on each side but one. * '''25 Health at top of staircase area on side without Shells, corner on far side from Moving Platform side. * Lava surrounds the entirety of the level. * Moving Platform on one of the four side continually rises and drops to the Lava below, providing very brief periods of escape. Upper Floor * 2 Shells, 1''' facing each doorway parallel to the '''Moving Platform of the Outer Courtyard. * 2 Nails, 1''' in each diagonal corner across from the '''25 Health corners. * 2 Cells, 1''' facing each doorway perpendicular to the '''Moving Platform of the Outer Courtyard. * Two 25 Health, one in the corner closest to the 25 Health of the Outer Courtyard, one diagonally across from the first. Inner Courtyard * 2 Green Armors in Water ring, 1''' at '''25 Health corner and 1''' in diagonal corner. * '''4 Double-Barrelled Shotguns, 1''' beside each doorway leading to the middle section. * '''Grenade Launcher on platform surrounded by Water in middle section. * Thunderbolt in hole in Water, far side from Moving Platform of Outer Courtyard. * 2 Shells on sides perpendicular with Moving Platform of Outer Courtyard, opposite diagonals from 25 Health of Outer Courtyard corner. * 3 Shells, 1''' in each corner of the middle section except corner diagonal to '''25 Health. * Nails near Rockets in Water ring. * Rockets in Water ring, between 2 Green Armor corners, corner with 25 Health on Outer Courtyard. * 2 Cells on sides perpendicular with Moving Platform of Outer Courtyard, diagonals from 25 Health of Outer Courtyard corner. * 25 Health near Thunderbolt hole. * Water in middle portion of middle section, has doorways on opposite sides to create a ring below the corridors with the Double-Barrelled Shotguns. Glitches * Restarting the level results in the entities that normally exist on the Moving Platform in the Outer Courtyard not appearing. Due to physics and the constant falling, the entities also have a tendency to fall into the Lava. * A Super Nailgun is supposed to be in the middle of the Upper Floor, but is incorrectly flagged, meaning it only appears in the Single Player version of the level. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:1996-8 Quake levels Category:Quake multiplayer levels Category:Doom inspired levels Category:QuakeEd levels